


A Brother's Words

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-27
Updated: 2004-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Words from the dead to soothe the living.





	A Brother's Words

**Author's Note:**

> For the "letters from the dead" challenge on lotr100.

_Faramir,_

_If you read this, then I am dead._

_Do not grieve for me overmuch, little brother. My death was needful and necessary, and you must come into your own and out of my shadow._

_You are not the only one who dreams--I have seen you, and the king, together. He is noble and tall and proud, all the things we said a king should be so long ago. When the king comes, love him, as I have, if only in my dreams. For he will love you, as I have._

_Always yours, brother, in death and memory,  
Boromir_


End file.
